1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus to pattern a semiconductor wafer or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel using an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor wafers or LCD panels may have defects during patterning of circuits, etc. Searching and removing defects by inspecting a work piece may be necessary to increase yield. These defects may be broadly classified into open type defects and closed type defects. Open type defects occur when a target pattern is partially formed or omitted. In this case, adding the omitted pattern using laser chemical vapor deposition, etc. has been proposed. Closed type defects occur when an unnecessary pattern is formed, and thus, elimination of the unnecessary pattern may be necessary.
Most currently developed devices for elimination of defects only work for, e.g., formation or removal of a pattern one line at a time and therefore, an elimination operation time may significantly increase if the pattern of a defective region is complicated. In particular, the operation time may further increase in the case of a large-area LCD panel. Moreover, since elimination of defects from the large-area LCD panel may be easy, but repair of the defective region may be difficult, it may be impossible to acquire normal operation of devices or circuits.